


The Politics of Dancing

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [17]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's not just a dance! It's a trap. You don't understand!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Politics of Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: There are many things I own. FMA is not one of them.

"It's just a _dance._ " Winry tweaked Ed's bowtie, ignoring the gagging sound he made.

"It's not just a dance! It's a trap. You don't understand!" Ed managed to keep his hands under control only because if he messed up Winry's hair, or her dress or her corsage - hell, her anything - he'd be regretting being born.

Winry's eyebrow twitched. "You know this is an honor, Ed, being invited to the Fuhrer President's inauguration ball."

Rolling his eyes, Ed huffed, hard enough his bangs fluttered. "It's not an honor. It's a reminder. That bastard Mustang made sure I had to dance to his little tune tonight. It's politics! We'll have our pictures in the newspaper," he groaned at the thought of that, "probably with Mustang - and who wants to have a picture with that - " Winry's cough reminded Ed that maybe he'd better watch his language. At least a bit. "Well, I don't want to see my face plastered in the newspapers alongside his!"

Winry dusted his shoulders with her gloved fingertips. "I'm sure no one will even be looking for you, Ed. It's been almost five years since you were in the military."

Raising a finger at her, Ed started to retort, then actually realized what she'd said. "You think people don't remember me?"

She shrugged, turning away from him to check her reflection in the mirror one last time. "Five years is a long time for someone to be out of the public eye, Ed."

Winry had to be joking, right? He'd made a name for himself throughout Amestris! "It is not!" Okay, that was a weak rejoinder. Still. Oh, and now she was laughing at him! Gah! Women! "Are you ready?"

Giggling, Winry nodded, catching hold of his elbow and lacing her hand through it. "Yup. Just remember - dancing doesn't always equal politics."

Ed sneered at her laughter. Right. He'd believe that 'til they got to the ball - and then Winry would see what he knew for certain - it was always a game. He was pretty sure, right now, that Winry had been the one playing him.

* * *


End file.
